


【空井平匡】大型犬與他的飼主

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [19]
Category: ayhs universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個小可愛戀愛的小故事※梗源請往：https://www.plurk.com/p/o5pzzd※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Sorai Daisuke/Tsuzaki Hiramasa, 空井平匡 - Relationship
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 11





	【空井平匡】大型犬與他的飼主

放在辦公桌上的手機傳來連續好幾下震動聲，正被一連串來源不明的Bug搞得不耐煩的津崎罕見地咋舌，粗魯拾起查看。

『平匡さん！我剛剛在路邊看到好可愛的狗狗，給你看！🐶💖』。

看見那再熟悉不過的襯著蔚藍天空的T-4大頭貼，所有氣憤煩躁的情緒瞬間被撫平。點開訊息，剛剛持續好一陣子震動聲的來源果然是空井傳來的好幾張照片。大概是跑業務的路上遇到正在遛狗的隊伍吧，一群品種體格毛色各異的狗兒衝著鏡頭吐舌傻笑，縱使隔著螢幕津崎也感受到療癒。

嗯，很可愛呢。打完訊息還來不及送出，對方又冒出對話框：

『牠的主人說我可以摸欸！所以我摸了！好毛好好摸！！😇✨✨✨』。

底下附帶一張大概是請狗主人幫忙拍的照片，身著制服的空井摟著一隻毛茸茸的黃金獵犬陽光般燦爛地笑著，眼睛瞇得都快不見了。

嗯，真的很可愛。津崎默默按下儲存鍵，並立刻設為手機桌布。他側頭想了一下，將剛剛打好的字全數刪除並重新輸入。

「說起來，我之前也拍到了很可愛的狗狗喔」，送出。

『什麼什麼？平匡さん我要看🥺』。

得到預期中的反應，津崎從手機相簿裡精挑細選幾張照片發送過去。

『……誒？平匡さん你這是什麼時候拍的？』。

看著過了數十秒才傳來的震驚貼圖，津崎摀著嘴偷偷笑了，順便往上滑再欣賞一遍自己剛剛傳送的相片。

站在對街朝自己揮手的空井、圍著圍裙專心做飯的空井、忘了是為什麼總之非常開心地笑著的空井、剛洗完澡光著健美的上半身在擦頭髮的空井、睡得香甜的空井……最愛最愛的戀人的生活點滴全被他不著痕跡地記錄了下來。

「一直以來哦」，送出。

『平匡さん好可怕😱😱』。

『可是我還是最喜歡平匡さん了，汪🥺💖✨』。

我也最喜歡你了。沒有按下傳送鍵，但津崎知道即便如此空井也已經接收到他的愛意了。

「好了，繼續工作吧。」

結束工作後，就能回到那個愛人等著自己的家。


End file.
